Bobby Santiago
|suka = |tidak suka = |teman = Lori (pacar) Lincoln Luna Mall Cop Captain Clyde (terkadang) Manajer Teri Pam Dana |musuh = Clyde (satu sisi di sisi Clyde) Kucing Jalanan |kekuatan = Mengemudi skuter Bekerja di berbagai pekerjaan Berbicara bahasa Spanyol Bermain gitar |tujuan = Untuk menjadi manajer di salah satu dari dua belas pekerjaannya Untuk menikahi Lori |suara = Carlos PenaVega Adam Pluciński Guy Zeidman (Get the Message) Gilan Shachaf (Undie Pressure dan seterusnya) Alessandro Germano Johannes Semm Víctor Ugarte Francesc Góngora François Creton Jeong-Hun Kim Rodrigo Antas Tiago Matias Gabor Boldog Ifj. Radik Mukhametzyanov Bojan Jambrošić Fathul Hussein Gerald Nacua Lako Nikolić Chrístos Thános Daniel Vognstrup Jørgensen Sigbjørn Solheim}} |nama lengkap = Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr. |usia = 17http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163218/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/bobby/ |pekerjaan = |alias = |tanda tangan = center|120px}} Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis "Bobby" Santiago, Jr.Study Muffin adalah karakter pendukung di The Loud House, dan karakter utama dari sempalan The Casagrandes yang akan datang. Biografi Bobby adalah pacar Lori, kakak Ronnie Anne, dan anak tertua dan satu-satunya putra Maria. Dia telah memiliki banyak pekerjaan di seluruh serial, seperti pengiriman piza, penjaga kolam renang, keamanan mal, dan pegawai toko bahan makanan. Get the Message Meskipun tidak ditampilkan secara fisik di layar, suara Bobby dapat didengar di episode "Terima Pesannya" ketika Lori terlihat memilah-milah pesan suara yang telah ditinggalkannya. Ini adalah "penampilan" pertamanya. Undie Pressure thumb|left|Bobby di jendela Lori. Penampilan Bobby di layar pertama adalah "Undie Pressure", enam minggu setelah dia dan Lori mulai berkencan. Setelah terlalu lama berselisih dengan Lori karena bertaruh yang disetujui oleh saudara Loud, Bobby pertama kali terlihat di tengah hujan lebat yang melihat melalui jendela ruang tamu untuk memeriksa Lori. Dia masih di sana ketika Luna bersembunyi di balik tirai untuk menghindari ketahuan selingkuh pada bagian taruhannya, dan akhirnya diizinkan masuk ke dalam rumah, kehilangan Lori di akhir taruhannya. Dia juga secara tidak langsung menyebabkan Lana, Luan, dan Lisa kehilangan taruhan mereka. Dalam adegan terakhir, Bobby terlihat mengejar seekor ayam dan bertanya mengapa ayam itu melintas di jalan, yang merupakan rujukan alasan dia memberi Lori karena terlambat mengunjunginya dan pernyataan bahwa secara tidak langsung kehilangan Luan bagian taruhannya. Save the Date thumb|left|Bobby, Lori, Lincoln, dan Ronnie pada kencan ganda. Peran utama pertama Bobby adalah dalam episode "Save the Date", di mana juga terungkap bahwa Ronnie Anne adalah saudara perempuannya. Untuk menyangkal pacaran dengan atau bahkan memiliki minat pada Ronnie Anne, Lincoln mengatakan beberapa hal yang menghina dia kepada teman-temannya, menyakiti perasaannya dan membuatnya menangis. Ini menyebabkan Bobby putus dengan Lori. Untuk memperbaikinya, mereka pergi kencan ganda. Clyde, menyamar sebagai tuan rumah restoran, terus-menerus mencoba menyabotase pengalaman Bobby, seperti tidak mendudukkannya bersama anggota partai lainnya dan mencuri kursi dari bawahnya. Untuk memperbaikinya, mereka pergi kencan ganda. Clyde, menyamar sebagai tuan rumah restoran, terus-menerus mencoba menyabotase pengalaman Bobby, seperti tidak mendudukkannya bersama anggota pesta lainnya dan mencuri kursi dari bawahnya. Lincoln dan Ronnie Anne untuk sementara waktu melupakan permusuhan mereka dan mulai bercerita tentang Bobby dan Lori. Terungkap bahwa Bobby pernah menganggap bunga yang dibeli di toko terlalu pribadi dan memilih untuk mengambil sendiri, secara tidak sengaja memetik racun ivy dan menyebabkan Lori membengkak "seperti kalkun asin". Bobby dan Lori melihat keduanya tertawa dan bergaul dan memutuskan bahwa perpisahan mereka sudah berakhir. Bobby menyatakan bahwa itu adalah "siksaan" dan keduanya bersandar untuk ciuman, hanya untuk diganggu oleh Clyde. Setelah teman-teman Lincoln dari sekolah muncul dan Lincoln mencoba menyelinap keluar dari restoran tanpa terdeteksi, ia terlihat dan menghina Ronnie Anne lagi. Ronnie Anne meninggalkan restoran sambil menangis dan Bobby menyatakan bahwa dia dan Lori terpisah lagi. Diasumsikan bahwa Bobby dan Lori kembali bersama setelah Lincoln meminta maaf dan mencium Ronnie Anne di restoran, karena mereka terlihat bersama dalam episode mendatang. A Fair to Remember left|thumb|Bobby terikat dengan Lincoln. Dalam episode "A Fair to Remember", Bobby menjadi teman dekat dengan Lincoln dan mulai menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan dia daripada dia dengan Lori, membuatnya cemburu. Untuk membalasnya, dia mulai bergaul dengan Clyde. Mereka berempat keluar sebagai teman bersama dan tidak peduli berapa banyak dia mencoba, Bobby tetap tidak menyadari bahwa dia berusaha membuatnya cemburu. Akhirnya Lincoln harus memutuskan persahabatan mereka untuk menyatukan mereka. Bobby terluka oleh ini, tetapi Lincoln mengatakan mereka masih bisa berteman jika mereka tidak bergaul seperti dulu. Kepribadian thumb|left Bobby umumnya memiliki sikap santai dan riang dan mirip dengan Leni dalam hal persepsi dan kecerdasan. Dia adalah orang yang santai, baik, dan santai yang menikmati bersenang-senang dan bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Namun, suasana hatinya dapat berubah secara dramatis jika dia tidak berhubungan dengan Lori bahkan untuk waktu yang singkat, atau jika dia percaya bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padanya. Dia juga sangat protektif terhadap adik perempuannya, Ronnie Anne, bahkan sampai putus dengan Lori ketika dia mendengar bahwa Lincoln telah menghinanya. Bobby adalah orang yang sangat pengertian dan pemaaf. Dalam episode "Cheater by the Dozen", ia memaafkan saudara-saudara yang keras dengan cepat karena menuduhnya palsu sebagai dua kali. Selain itu, ia umumnya ramah terhadap Clyde, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Clyde membencinya dan sering mencoba untuk menyabot tanggal dan Lori. Dia telah terbukti bertindak agak konyol. Dalam episode "Undie Pressure", jawaban Bobby karena terlambat bertemu di rumah Lori adalah karena dia harus menunggu seekor ayam untuk menyeberang jalan. Dalam episode "Cover Girls", Bobby tidak dapat membedakan antara Lori dan Lily sementara Lily berpakaian sebagai Lori, meskipun Lori hadir (meskipun menyamar sebagai Lincoln). Dia juga tidak bisa menangkap tipu muslihat Luna untuk membebaskan Lincoln dan Clyde dari penjara Royal Woods Mall ketika dia berpakaian seperti ibu mereka, seperti yang terlihat dalam episode "For Bros About to Rock". Sifatnya yang linglung juga dapat menyebabkan kekacauan dan konflik. Dalam episode "A Fair to Remember", Bobby mengabaikan Lori sampai menangis ketika dia mulai menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bergaul dengan Lincoln yang dia lakukan dengannya. Lelucon di sepanjang musim pertama dan sebagian dari yang kedua adalah bahwa Bobby memiliki banyak pekerjaan berbeda. Tidak jelas mengapa dia telah bekerja begitu banyak, mungkin untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan, atau untuk mengesankan Lori, atau mungkin karena dia terus kehilangan mereka. Dalam episode "For Bros About to Rock", Bobby menyatakan bahwa Lori mencintai seorang pria berseragam. Ketika Bobby dan keluarganya pindah dengan sepupu kota besar mereka, dia mulai bekerja di bodega, sehingga mengakhiri lelucon. Meskipun umumnya bodoh, Bobby memiliki saat-saat di mana dia luar biasa pintar. Dia telah terbukti memiliki kecerdasan bisnis yang baik untuk usianya, seperti yang terlihat di episode "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", di mana dia membantu kakeknya menjalankan bodega dan membantu mengatur ulang toko untuk meningkatkan penjualan. Dia juga terbukti mampu membuat rencana yang rumit, seperti ketika dia memikirkan cara untuk membuat hubungan Lori dan dia bekerja bahkan setelah dia pindah ke kota lain untuk tinggal bersama sepupunya di kota besar. Bobby juga menunjukkan sedikit balas dendam dalam episode "Pranks for the Memories with the Casagrandes" yang bekerja dengan sepupu laki-lakinya untuk mengerjai Ronnie Anne dan Carlota untuk membalas dendam atas semua kejahilan yang dilakukan Ronnie Anne terhadapnya. Deskripsi Nick Penampilan Bobby tinggi seperti Lori. Dia memiliki kulit cokelat, dan rambut hitam dengan seberkas yang disisir ke atas. Dia memakai jins biru, sepatu coklat dengan beberapa garis putih, sabuk hitam dengan gesper emas, dan kaos berwarna krem di bawah kemeja hijau yang tidak terkancing. Desain aslinya benar-benar berbeda dari desain saat ini. Dalam yang satu ini, ia memiliki pakaian yang lebih urban, termasuk topi menutupi mata dan headset-nya. Dia juga akan memiliki bintik-bintik di pipinya dan rambut yang lebih kotor. Versi Altenatif Bebe Bebe adalah mitra perempuan Bobby. Dia terus mengobrol dengan Loki (Lori). Dia tidak muncul secara fisik di episode, tapi namanya ditampilkan di telepon Loki pada sketsa awal anak laki-laki. Penampilan Episode Pendek * "12 Days of Christmas" (hanya suara) Musim 1 * "Left in the Dark" (disebutkan) * "Get the Message" (hanya suara) * "Driving Miss Hazy" (disebutkan) * "The Sweet Spot" (disebutkan) * "A Tale of Two Tables" (disebutkan) * "Project Loud House" (disebutkan) * "Undie Pressure" * "Linc or Swim" * "Changing the Baby" (disebutkan) * "Overnight Success" (disebutkan) * "Butterfly Effect" (digambarkan) * "The Green House" * "Chore and Peace" (disebutkan) * "For Bros About to Rock" * "Two Boys and a Baby" (disebutkan) * "Cover Girls" * "Save the Date" * "Attention Deficit" (disebutkan) * "April Fools Rules" (disebutkan) * "Cereal Offender" * "The Waiting Game" (luar layar) * "Raw Deal" (disebutkan) * "A Fair to Remember" * "A Tattler's Tale" (disebutkan) * "Snow Bored" (penampilan cameo) * "The Price of Admission" * "Study Muffin" (disebutkan) * "Homespun" Musim 2 * "11 Louds a Leapin'" * "Brawl in the Family" * "Suite and Sour" (disebutkan) * "Back in Black" * "Cheater by the Dozen" * "Lock 'n' Loud" * "The Whole Picture" (disebutkan) * "No Such Luck" (penampilan cameo) * "Party Down" * "Shell Shock" * "Pulp Friction" (disebutkan) * "Pets Peeved" (disebutkan) * "Potty Mouth" (disebutkan) * "L is for Love" (disebutkan) * "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" * "Room with a Feud" (penampilan cameo) * "Job Insecurity" (disebutkan) * "Garage Banned" * "Change of Heart" (disebutkan) * "Snow Way Out" (disebutkan) Musim 3 * "Insta-gran" (disebutkan) * "Selfie Improvement" * "City Slickers" * "Fool Me Twice" (penampilan cameo) * "Missed Connection" * "Shop Girl" (cameo di ponsel Lori) * "Gown and Out" (kilas balik) * "Ruthless People" (disebutkan) * "The Spies Who Loved Me" (penampilan cameo) * "Really Loud Music" (penampilan cameo) * "Jeers for Fears" * "The Loudest Thanksgiving" * "Driving Ambition" (fantasi) * "Racing Hearts" (disebutkan) * "Stage Plight" (penampilan cameo) * "Cooked!" (disebutkan) Musim 4 * "Friended! with the Casagrandes" * "Power Play with the Casagrandes" * "Room for Improvement with the Casagrandes" * "Roll Model with the Casagrandes" * "No Show with the Casagrandes" * "Face the Music with the Casagrandes" * "Pranks for the Memories with the Casagrandes" * "Store Wars with the Casagrandes" * "Lucha Fever with the Casagrandes" (penampilan cameo) * "Washed Up" (disebutkan) Trivia * Dalam episode "Butterfly Effect", Lincoln tampaknya berpikir bahwa Lori diam-diam khawatir bahwa Bobby akhirnya meninggalkannya untuk Leni. * Meskipun penampilan pertama di layar Bobby berada di episode "Undie Pressure", ia dapat didengar melalui ponsel Lori sebagai pesan suara di episode "Get the Message". * Bobby sedang berlibur di Prancis selama peristiwa episode "The Green House". * Nama pertama Bobby, Roberto, dinamai sesuai nama tengah aktor suaranya. * Kekuatan adikuasa Bobby yang ideal adalah telepati, jadi dia selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkan Lori. * "Dongeng tentang Dua Meja" mengungkapkan bahwa ayahnya telah menjalani operasi hernia. * Kedua Santiago memiliki nama depan yang diawali dengan R dan nama tengah yang dimulai dengan huruf A. * Dalam episode "Study Muffin", Lori mengungkapkan nama lengkap Bobby. * Dalam episode "Snow Bored", ditunjukkan ia memiliki poster dengan unicorn di kamarnya. * Nama hewan peliharaan Lori untuk Bobby adalah "Bobby Beruangku", yang dapat menjadi referensi untuk Boo Boo dari kartun Hanna-Barbera '' . * Terungkap dalam episode "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" bahwa Bobby memiliki keluarga besar, mirip dengan bagaimana pacarnya memiliki keluarga besar. * Terungkap dalam episode "Missed Connection" bahwa Bobby menderita klaustrofobia. * Saat bekerja di bodega, Bobby secara tidak sengaja menjebak dirinya dalam lemari pembeku, sangat membuatnya kecewa. * Fakta alih suara: ** Nama lengkap Polandia-nya adalah Robert Aleksander Ludwig Maliniak. ** Pengalih suara Polandia-nya juga mengisi suara DJ dan Hunter Spector. ** Bobby diisi suaranya oleh Carlos PenaVega, yang mengambil bagian dari grup musik pria Big Time Rush dan serial TV senama. *** Pengalih suara Amerika Latin-nya Victor Ugarte mengisi suara Logan dalam seri yang sama. **** Dia juga mengisi suara Beck Oliver (Avan Jogia) di . **** Dia saat ini mengisi suara Double G (Kel Mitchell) di . ***** Putranya, Emiliano Ugarte, mengisi suara Flat Tire. ** Pengalih suara Rusia Bobby, Radik Mukhametzyanov, juga mengisi suara Lynn Sr. *** Sama halnya dengan alih suara bahasa Ibrani, Korea, Spanyol, dan Melayu. ** Pengalih suara Prancis Bobby, François Creton, juga mengisi suara Harold dan Mick Swagger. ** Pengalih suara Filipina Bobby, Gerald Nacua, juga mengisi suara Harold. ** Pengalih suara Yunani Bobby, Χρήστος Θάνος, juga mengisi suara Hunter Spector dan Lynn Sr. en:Bobby Santiago es:Bobby Santiago fr:Bobby he:בובי סנטיאגו ja:ボビー/サンティアゴ ms:Bobby Santiago pl:Robert Maliniak pt-br:Bobby Santiago ru:Бобби Сантьяго tl:Bobby Santiago Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Laki-laki Kategori:Karakter Pendukung Kategori:Remaja Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Murid sekolah tinggi Kategori:Keluarga Santiago Kategori:Keluarga Casagrande